clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
References in Clarence
There are episodes in the show that have references on real life cultural media, such as television shows. Please note that the list is incomplete. Television shows Clarence's Millions * While Clarence was in his room near the window, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle figure can be seen. * Clarence's fantasy dream has him swimming in his Clarence Dollars, referencing the opening sequence of DuckTales. The Forgotten * This episode is one huge reference to Peanuts. ** At one point, Clarence has a fantasy sequence where his plan plays out like a pulp detective comic. Belson's Sleepover * Belson has a Jake the Dog toy from Adventure Time. Pilot Expansion * The episode ends with Clarence going for a walk on a treadmill, which the latter ends up falling out of his robotic legs followed by shouting "Jeff, get me off this crazy thing!" parodying the end credits of The Jetsons. Lil' Buddy * When Clarence is burying the titular doll, silhouettes of Wirt and Greg from Over the Garden Wall can be seen. Where the Wild Chads are * Chad can be seen watching Adventure Time on his TV. Fishing Trip * The part as Chad loses all of his hair which he ended up with a similar appearance of Homer Simpson from The Simpsons. When Sumo steps on his toe, he says Homer's catchphrase,"D'oh!", confirming that this was intentional. Dingus & McNobrain * This episode is a parody of '70s cop shows, complete with funk theme music and the title appearing in era-appropriate graphics. Karate Mom * When Mary and Clarence join a karate class, they briefly appear as Dragonball Z characters. Clarence The Movie * When Clarence asks Chelsea what she knows about real life, Sumo and Jeff have an interchange reminiscent of Beavis and Butthead. Video Store *The video store clerk resembles Brendon Small from the 1999 TV show Home Movies. Movies Fun Dungeon Face Off * Clarence and Jeff use foam guards as swords during their confrontation between Jeff's fries, referencing the fight between Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth Maul in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace. Money Broom Wizard * In the beginning, the boys pretend to be the characters of The Lord of the Rings on their way to the Pizza Swamp. ** Clarence is Gandalf the Grey. ** Jeff is Legolas Greenleaf. ** Sumo is Gollum. Honk * The black and white movie Clarence is watching appears to be a Marx Brothers movie. * The talk show host resembles Conan O'Brien. Average Jeff * This episode is bookended by scenes that parody the opening and closing of American Psycho. Belson's Sleepover * The ending is a lot like the ending to the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Rough Riders Elementary * This episode has a brief shout out to the infamous "man in dog suit" scene from another Kubrick film, The Shining, parodied by a brief glimpse of Ms. Baker in an old outfit and Mr. Reese in a chicken suit standing in a tub. Jeff Wins * Clarence does a parody of Marshall Gerald's famous speech in The Fugitive when Jeff escapes from his room. Goose Chase * This episode has another Fugitive reference, with Clarence cornered by the goose in a sewer pipe spoofing the scene of Kimball and Gerald at the dam. Lil' Buddy * Clarence's transformation into a delinquent is accompanied by a parody of "Strange Things" from Toy Story. The Big Petey Pizza Problem * Jeff's bowling scene is based off of Jesus Quintana's scene from the film The Big Lebowski. Attack the Block Party * The title references the film Attack the Block. Sneaky Peeky * "Forrest Stump" and "Tom Blarps" posters are parodies of Forrest Gump and Paul Blart: Mall Cop. * At the end, Ms. Baker quotes from the final lines of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. Space Race * Gilben's rocket is The Monolith from 2001: A Space Odyssey. R.C. Car * Looking for the remote controlled car in the dump, Jeff finds a green mask, then says "Smokin'!", referencing the titular character's first line in The Mask, when Stanley Ipkiss puts on the mask for the first time. Games Belson's Sleepover * In Belson's room he has Resident Evil 4 and Tomb Raider posters and his game console is basically a Wii U with psuedo-GameCube controllers. * The Acedia 64's name somewhat similar to Nintendo 64. * The Acedia's introduction music is the same as Sega's. Music Lost in the Supermarket * The title has The Clash's song of the same name. Clarence's Millions *In Clarence's dream, the part where he takes his robe off and jumps into the pool of Clarence Dollars, which is a reference to the 1987 Disney cartoon DuckTales as Scrooge McDuck does it in the intro of the show. **The promotional art for the episode is a parody of the iconic cover of Nirvana's Nevermind' '''with Clarence in the place of the baby. Zoo * A pastiche of the The Beach Boys plays when Ms. Baker mentions her dream of moving out to California. Rise 'n' Shine * When Clarence tries to talk down the mountain lion, a pastiche of Erasure's "Always" (AKA the theme from Robot Unicorn Attack) starts playing, with puma-appropriate lyrics. Detention * Dustin's outfit in the episode is a combination of two 90s hip hop/artists, Jam Master Jay (the DJ of hip hop group Run-DMC) and Raphael Saadiq (the former lead singer of 90s R&B and soul group Tony! Toni! Toné! who are best known for the song "If I Had No Loot"). Literature Average Jeff * The book that Ms. Shoop is reading, "Tints of Brown", is a reference to Fifty Shades of Grey. Where the Wild Chads are * The title is a reference to ''Where the Wild Things Are. Locations Pretty Great Day with a Girl * The shot of the city of Aberdale from the hill is reused in the critically acclaimed Cartoon Network miniseries Over the Garden Wall. ''Clarence'' referenced in other shows * At the end of the Steven Universe episode "Say Uncle" (which was the crossover with Uncle Grandpa), Uncle Grandpa reads tons of names of Cartoon Network characters and Clarence is one of them. * In the The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Boredom," Clarence and Mary can be seen in a cameo in Gumball's window along with the characters from Uncle Grandpa and Regular Show. * In an Uncle Grandpa short, Uncle Grandpa hosts an award called "The Grampies," which many Cartoon Network characters (including Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, and Belson) appeared in. Category:Browse Category:Article stubs